What is BMO?
by Kyoron
Summary: A set of drabbles? Ficlets? about BMO. K to be safe.


**Identity**

He...

She?

It-

(Meh, no one really knows.)

Is called BMO, or at least that's what is scrawled along its turquoise sides. However BMO been called many things, Beemo, She, M'lady, He, This. But it doesn't really care. It can make kick-butt video games, and it doesn't know what Finn and Jake are talking about, Conversation Parade is radical! It has adorable limbs that even made Marceline the Vampire Queen call it cute! And it can move around and speak without having PaPa issues that cause him to want to capture Princesses!

Being BMO rules. It is awesome, cool, and a tiny adventurer that's slammacow brave. BMO is the guardian of three video game creatures out to claim the sun's rays as their own. It is also the watcher of the rain and the real boy pal to Fupo. In hindsight BMO is a lot of things

But most of all, no matter what it, he, she is, it's proud to call itself Finn and Jake's friend.

**Emotion**

BMO has a secret.

Everyday it tries to hide it, but sometimes it can't. BMO disguises it by pointing out that it is impossible. There's no way it can happen, no way it is feasible; but it is true.

BMO can feel emotion. It's impossible, it knows. No robot, no object, or game console should be able to do what BMO can, and NEPTR is just a magic induced ice exception.

BMO denies it, refuses to accept it's any different from it's kind, but it notices something strange being around Finn, Jake, and the too mathematical number of people it has met. Feelings arise and it can't just place exactly what they are like.

But, even if it can't, maybe it's better that way. If it can't understand, then it may not be too much a problem. Still, BMO tries to at least hide it, that it feels these things, and it lies in that bright way it always does. And maybe, nobody will notice it isn't normal.

Too bad BMO is a bad liar.

**Feelings**

BMO feels a strange sparking between his circuits when Finn is sad or threatened. It is akin to the feeling of short circuiting, a sudden burst within before that constant crackle pop that lingers until his system sorts everything out.

When Finn and Jake fight it feels like BMO is shutting down. Everything is slowing, circuits, graphics, memory, it all slows before a sudden break. But, unlike when BMO shuts down when it is just to rest, BMO can see everything. It is not simply blankness. When it feels this way BMO only sits and watches and hopes it can heal the two before its fizzing screen so everything is radical and bombastic again.

Then there's that feeling BMO can't place. It is the best feeling it has had. It's a mix between a spark but not searing, and playing a game but not taking all its energy. It is bright and sometimes it allows BMO to forget itself. It is fun and when BMO feels this way, it notices the others are smiling and the pixels on his face are curving upwards when it doesn't even try to make them that way.

BMO doesn't quite understand these feelings, it'd ask NEPTR, but he's been scarce since that hide and seek game...

However, on a day when BMO convinced everyone to play Conversation Parade, which is rad and _not _lame, Jake said what BMO felt, it was called happiness. It sat there, while Finn and Jake stared confused at the frozen robot, and thought for a while. BMO likes happiness, but realizing happiness causes it to feel happiness, which causes more happiness makes BMO go poo brained. So instead of think, BMO decides to just enjoy the feeling.

**Buttons**

"Hey Beemo, what do those swanky buttons on your belly do?"

BMO looked a Finn, that wasn't the first time it was asked that. The first time was from Cinnamon bun in a rare case of clarity from his maple sugar fog that clouded his brain, or whatever else is up in that frosting.

Actually it wasn't the second either, that was Lady Rainicorn. BMO knew Korean, it just chose not to share that fact because listening in on Jake and her speaking when they thought no one knew was funny. Heh cabbage.

It was the third time and BMO replied the same way it always did.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you!"

Cue pixelated adorable smile.

**Inside**

"Yo bro." Finn said poking Jake with the rounded booty of his fork. It was sunny outside and they were just finishing up breakfast of partially stale apple pie that was shoved inside the fridge from Tree Trunks. There was cinnamon in this one and it disturbed the plop out of Jake, as he had just gotten a call from Cinnamon bun, something about missing an arm.

Jake looked up mouth halfway stuffed with pie. There were crumbs everywhere, it was kind of gross. "Murmupha?" He stretched and swallowed. "Yeah Finn?" He got over problems with food really fast.

"Ya ever notice how Beemo's got a bunch of junk in his trunk?"

"What?" Jake finished gobbling up the pie and stared at his buddy. "You got a bromance goin' with BMO? I want in!"

"What! No."

"C'mon man I'd be a great playa in a bromance, I'd be all 'JOSEPHINE pass the croutons!'"

"Dude keep it down!" Finn's eyes flicked back and forth. " And I don't have crush on BMO!"

Jake looked disappointed at that, so much that he stopped schnarfing food long enough to cough up a pie plate.

Finn looked back and forth, sighing in relief when he saw no sign of the little game console. He pushed his plate away, thoroughly disgusted at his bud's eating style and continued in a lower voice. "I mean, there's a crazy-town dump-load of gadgets he uses, and he's like a foot tall. How does he do it?"

"I figured it was some kinda robot thing," Jake shrugged eyeing Finn's pie, "ya know how NEPTR's got like a bajillion pies and he's the size of a microwave oven? That kinda thing-a-ma-blob."

"Yeah, but dude, he's magic. And those pies are poisonous."

"True, true." Jake curled his arm around the table to scratch his head while 'secretly' swiping Finn's unfinished pie. "Where is NEPTR anyway?"

"I dunno, hey is that my pie?"

"No."

"_Jake..._"

"Yes."

Finn stared down Jake until eventually shrugging and the magic dog pile-drived that pie.

"H-Hey Jake?"

"Cha man?"

"Did Cinnamon bun call earlier, I think I see a finger in that."

"OH GLOB!"

And that was how Finn and Jake never figured out how BMO can have a movie player, hot plate, camera, separate video game world, editing software, alarm clock, cell phone charger, and strobe light all inside his like one foot tall ten inches wide body.

It was a good, lightly scarring, day.

**Memory**

It was rainy out, a weird mix of knife rainy and duck rainy that would probably end up with a high need of bandages, and our intrepid adventurers were stuck inside. Jake and Finn were huddled on the couch with a cup of cocoa and one big marshmallow each. They were really bored, and their game pal was in a talkative mood.

BMO was perched atop the table again wrapped in a dark blue blanky while Finn and Jake were swaddled up like two babies in a green comforter.

"Yes, Jake, I have over 100 games in my system and can continuously add more."

"How do you remember all of them? I forgot what I had for breakfast and that was like ten minutes ago."

Finn blinked twice then said, "Ten hours ago Jake, we just had dinner, remember spaghetti?"

"Right~"

BMO smiled and pointed to his head. "It's all inside Jake. I can remember everything."

Finn and Jake exchanged glances that only said one thing, "AWESOME!"

Jake struggled against his blankey confines, "What'd I do last night BMO?"

"You sucked your thumb for ten minutes before falling asleep muttering, 'don't steal my cookies!'."

Jake blushed, "Heh, yeah man, I remember that."

"What was I doing, four months ago at 9:30 in the middle afternoon?" Finn asked downing his hot chocolate.

"You were soul searching Finn. The secrets of the universe were at the tips of your fingers as you stared out into the static screen that was the night middle afternoon sky. The stars, you said, were speaking to you, banana schmow. And you had a revelation and -Battery low. Powering down.-"

"Aw man BMO." Jake nudged the little guy with his big toe. "Hey Finn what was that revelat-"

"I AM MASTER OF THE AIR! Watch how the motes dance as I breathe."

"Dude man, did you skip breakfast again?"

"It was dinner Jake, it was dinner. Isn't it a little creepy BMO can remember everything we've done."

"Naw man, it's cool."

"Dude, Jake, it's everything." Finn met Jake's stare and grabbed his flailing yellow arms. "_Everything._"

"No!" Jake gasped clutching his jowls with his mittened feet. "what about that one time?"

"YES! With the jam and everything."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES"

"YES!, wait." Jake looked around him in confusion. "I forgot which one I was supposed to be, I'm YES!, right?"

"No, jake no."

"YES!"

From that night onward they made sure to watch after BMO and not do really embarrassing schtuff around him. That lasted about an hour before Jake got out the donut maker, and that sounds about as bad as it was.

**How Long?**

"Check it out, Jake." Finn's eyes got all googly as he wobbled his arms like a noodle man. "I found, da da da da! Our scrapbook!"

"Man that was our toddler scrapbook, y'know we haven't added squat to that baby since like, before I remember!"

"Cha, but the memories!"

"Memories are like cranberries, they come and go down the bog of life."

"You said that yester- wait, what?"

"CRANBERRIES!"

"You gonna look at this and get punched by nos-tal-G-a or not?"

"K whatever."

"Hey Jake. What time is it?"

"Memory TIME!"

Half an hour, a series of paper cuts, a package of stick on flame bandages, and three minutes of muffled crying later.

"Finn, Jake, what are you looking at?" BMO had come into the room much earlier, yet decided not to disturb the two when he saw the two running in circles flailing their arms.

Finn looked up, not cradling his pinky, and said, "Our scrapbook Beemo, ya wanna gander?"

"Heh, gander" Jake chuckled poking a pressed daisy in the book.

"See Beemo, look, there's you, you were just a widdle controller." Finn tilted the rough dog eared book towards BMO and pointed smack dab at the picture. Scribbled doodles done in a mix of crayon and jelly were smeared across the page. This one was labeled 'baby biz'.

"Finn, that is not me, that is a tv remote."

"Wah, aw man what the stuff? Where are your baby shots Beemo?"

BMO stared at both Finn and Jake who was still twirling the pretty flower between his thumb and face.

"BMO is like ghost, we don't show in pictures."

Jake extracted the flower from his nostril. "Beemo, you're pretty creepy."

"I know."

~~A/N~~

I don't know why BMO doesn't get more recognition, it's not even listed on the character list and Mannish Man is, no offense to our minotaur friend, but BMO needs its spotlight! It's adorable and kinda creepy at times! So this is my tribute to the little adventurer.

Some of these were my attempts at humor, they may or may not make you lose faith in comedy. I try?


End file.
